


The end of the Rainbow

by fallinglikedominos



Series: Conglomerate Heir series [1]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Minnie and Miyeon are there if you look closely, Shuhua is rich rich, Soft Fluffy Burn, Soojin is panic gay, Yuyeon is there in the bg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallinglikedominos/pseuds/fallinglikedominos
Summary: When she saw Soojin on that day at the cafe, she thought she'd not be any different. But now, her mind is telling her this is a bad idea. There is a fresh intricate feeling stirring in her stomach that's getting bigger each day. It is making her feel things she hasn't experienced before, a completely new territory. And Shuhua is a curious adventurer standing before a vast and unexplored territory, undecided whether to run back or jump in. However, seeing Soojin's step wavered upon noticing her, Soojin dressed in oversized shirt with a pastel pink apron, Soojin blushing and Soojin's laughing, Shuhua feels a first tug on her heartstrings. One. She takes her first step in to the uncharted territory.
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: Conglomerate Heir series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927450
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	1. born to the purple

Her earliest memory that she could recall was when she would spend her days with her mom in the studio. She could remember the smell of oil painting, canvas, wood, and the rose perfume her mom loved the most. She could hear the sound of the curtains flowing, the brushes against the canvas, and her mom's sweet voice. It was a blurry memory but the one she cherished the most. She had witnessed the vivid brightness of life slowly fading away on her mom's face. The last memory of her mom was the loving soft touch on her cheek, her last words drowned in the back of her mind. She couldn't understand, but she could see the tears falling down her dad's face afterwards.

Her following memories were spending her days in her dad's study. The grief was an ever present shadow on his face. There was still a safe company before her bedtime, albeit less in number. The smell of old books, wood, and leather became her long lost best friend. It was a blurry memory but she cherished it all the same. She didn't know when it changed, her memories turned foggy, maybe it was after the additional grief of losing another family members in the following year.

She didn't understand it back then, still couldn't process what she saw and the emotions that came with it. But her dad took it hard, slowly becoming colder day by day. She noticed the mourning and strangers in suits haltingly taking her dad away, no more bedtime stories and silly fun things for her. Her kingdom that used to be bright and homely, felt haunting. So she learned to hate the mansion that no longer made her feel like a princess, curse the old money and the expectations. But she grew up anyway, as time waits for no one.

Her childhood later on was filled with strings of school tutoring, music and art courses, and business lessons. So she learned to rebel a little more each day, wanting a little taste of freedom. Arguments with her father would echo the hallways of the empty mansion, both of them were too stubborn and prideful.

———

The door to the study bursts open, Shuhua walks purposefully to the figure sitting on the desk and slams the papers, "What is the meaning of this?"

Mr. Yeh looks up from his laptop screen, "It is what it is. I'm delegating you."

She puts her hands up in frustration, "I can read that. Why South Korea?"

He sits up straighter, "Because our most critical business expansion is there."

"That's bullshit-"

"Language! I will not tolerate disrespect-"

"-in this house. Yes, whatever. If you want me to manage the most critical one, you'd send me to China. Is it the extra business opportunities scouting?" Shuhua laughs bitterly. "Is everything about money to you? I have to find out via email of my job transfer. Good to know I'm not worth your conversation anymore, Father." Shuhua knows he dislikes the name.

He clenches his jaw, "It's the most effective and direct approach."

Shuhua scoffs, "I can't say no, can I?"

The resolved look on his face is enough to say it all. Shuhua doesn't want to argue any longer. Honestly, the idea isn't half bad, she too wants to get away and Seoul is a preferable choice. She just enjoys riling her father up.

Shuhua turns around quickly and heads for the door. She doesn't even look back to say, "Oh, and tell your men to at least look less like freaking bodyguards. I can't even go out in peace." She slams the door on her way out.

Mr. Yeh sighs and sits back on his lavish leather chair. Talking with his daughter is a draining experience. The conversation surprisingly went quickly, which is indication enough to know that she didn't dislike his decision.

———

She knows her family is wealthy, but flying with a private jet alone is an overkill. She will be lying if she says she's not excited. She fishes out her phone to text her best friend, the only one that she has. 'Remember your promise of treating me food for the whole day if I’m in town? Prepare your wallet, I'll be seeing you tomorrow, bitch.' She lays back on her chair and closes her eyes, a little crook is visible on the corner of her lips.

———

Shuhua met Yuqi during her university days in Oxford. She was sent by her father to attend the business program, much to her dismay. She rebelled of course, saying she didn't want to choose business. To which her father simply told her to just get joint honors. How could she possibly combine business and art courses? But Shuhua was too stubborn to not try. _I could just join art club or sneak into their classes._

Fortunately she got a say in choosing her accommodation, so she chose this one bedroom apartment of an old classical building off campus, but still within a walking distance. She really loved that place, filled it with knick-knacks of her choosing, finally having a place that felt a lot like home. This was her first time being away and alone from Taiwan, also her first time interacting with her peers. She hadn't been living an isolated life per se, she socialized occasionally with other elites her age whom she found rather dull and shallow. She didn't expect to get a friend, but it changed on her first month there.

She had been researching for art classes that were open to public for a week now, this was number two on her list. The first one didn't match her schedule. She was contemplating if this was the correct building when someone slammed into her.

—

Yuqi knew that this was her fault entirely because she was distracted searching for her phone in her messy bag. But why was she the one laying on the ground. _Damn, that person has a solid body._ "Shit, I'm so sorry. I'm-" She looked up when she heard a girly giggle. _Holy shit, am I dreaming?_

"I should be annoyed but you're the one on the ground." The pretty girl had a melodiously light voice. She was Asian but it was really hard to deduce where she was from because her English had no distinctive accent. A hand was offered in front of her, so Yuqi took it gladly.

"Thank you, I swear I'm not usually this clumsy." She was fully standing but still clasping the hand that helped her. The pretty girl had an amused smile on her face. "Ehm, I'm Yuqi." She shook the hand awkwardly.

"I'm Shuhua. Are you okay? You look winded."

Yuqi smiled sheepishly, "I should be the one asking. I'm okay, just my pride that's hurting."

Shuhua looked intimidating, there was just something about her aura or her posture that screamed proper, but her eyes were bright and curious. So Yuqi asked and asked, and Shuhua answered and answered, thus they bonded. Shuhua was the first friend she made after moving to Oxford, attending computer science program with her full scholarship. She was so happy when she found out Shuhua was Taiwanese. It was like fate that they met.

Yuqi lived on campus with another roommate, a mysterious one, as she hardly ever saw her. Shuhua actually talked a lot, but never about herself, which irked Yuqi. But she noticed from the way she spoke formally and concisely, the way she walked, ate, or even sat, she was from upper class family. Then on one summer day, something happened. Both of them were typing away on their laptops at a coffee shop near campus when Shuhua's exasperated voice surprised her.

"Are you kidding me?"

Yuqi looked up to Shuhua staring pointedly to someone behind her. "What? What's wrong?" Yuqi turned to look behind her and around. She only saw customers lining up to order. "Shu?"

Shuhua sighs dejectedly, "Father sent me bodyguards again."

_Wait what. Father? Bodyguards?_ "Uhh... what?" Yuqi turned around again to look for something, anything. That's when she noticed two muscular men queuing. "You mean those two?" She pointed at them.

Shuhua swatted Yuqi's hand away, "Stop pointing. But yes, those two men."

Yuqi put the incident in the back of her mind, thinking it was a usual occurrence with upper class family. But then another incident happened. Yuqi was volunteering to organize the LGBTQ+ event on campus when another volunteer walked up to her.

"Yuqi, you and Shuhua are close right?"

"Urm, yes?"

The guy excitedly showed Yuqi a piece of paper. Yuqi's eyes bulged out of their sockets, "Five thous- What the fu-"

"Shh, tone down your voice. She gave me discretely, so she must not want anyone to know."

Yuqi read the paper again, it was a donation of five thousand pounds to their community from Yeh Financial Charity. Later on, Yuqi asked Shuhua who only shrugged her shoulders and said, "Father sends me excessive amount of money to barter for his love and attention. I just donate some of it. Tying his company charity to lots of LGBTQ+ and other asian communities is a hobby of mine."

Yuqi just shook her head, "Shuhua, you're really something."

Shuhua just laughed, "Don't go soft on me, Yuqi."

"No, I mean it. You're a really great friend. I am thankful to have you in my life. I love you."

Shuhua was as red as tomato and stuttered, "Song Yuqi, y-you-"

"Awww, the proper Yeh Shuhua is stuttering." Yuqi had a pillow hitting her face hard after that.

—

“This size does not fit my Asian body. And what’s with this cheesy art. I just want cool looking tops.” 

Yuqi had been whining consistently in the last thirty minutes of shopping at the thrift shop. “Cool looking tops that are within budget,” Shuhua revised. 

“Hey, not all of us is loaded.”

“I told you, we can use this card to practically buy any clothes.”

“You can’t do that.”

“But why?”

Yuqi knew Shuhua meant well, she’s just not entirely experience in the art of having friends. “Because I am your friend, and friends don’t throw money to their friends.”

“But you let me treat you food.”

“It’s a different matter, Shu,” Yuqi was starting to lose her cool.

“Alright, I’ll put it into your ‘Yuqi’s Guidebook to Having Friends’.” Shuhua ran her hand through the tees hanging on the racks. “This is hurting me. If you want cheap cool tops, we can just buy plain ones and printed my art on them.”

Yuqi gasped loudly, “Oh my God!” She clasped Shuhua’s shoulder excitedly. “You’re a genius! Yes! Let’s do that.”

So that’s how their small business started. Yuqi wore one of the tees that had her best friend’s art printed on it when a friend asked where she bought it. Ever since then, their business grew from word of mouth, just small scale as they could only do it in their spare time. But they had fun selling the clothes, university student budget friendly. 

Yuqi even made a website and instagram page for it. They decided to release in themed volumes with limited quantity each, so it wasn’t taking too much of their focus on studies. They named their brand Idle, taken from them doing the business during their idle time. 

Shuhua didn’t really want the money at first, “I don’t really need the money.”

“It’s not about the money, Shu. It’s about people appreciating your art.”

—

They put it on hold during their final year. Both were feeling gloomy because graduation was months away. 

They were lounging in Shuhua’s living room, taking a small break from deadlines. Yuqi practically lived with Shuhua at this point. 

“What are you gonna do after this?” Yuqi asked seriously. 

“You know how it is. Father will make sure I have a strategic position in the company. What about you?”

“I don’t know. Maybe an office job back in Beijing. What do you want to do tho?”

Shuhua went quiet for while, “Does it matter?”

Shuhua looked hopeless and it did something to Yuqi. For as long as she knew her, Shuhua never complained or cried. This was the saddest look Yuqi had ever seen on her. “It does to me.”

Shuhua gave a grateful smile, “One thing for sure, I’m going to miss you.”

Yuqi got up from sprawling out on the sofa to lay on top of Shuhua and hold her tightly, “Aww, I am gonna miss you too.”

“You’re heavy,” But Shuhua made no move to push Yuqi away.

“Do you want me to try to apply for your company?”

Shuhua was taken aback at that, “I appreciate that, but I don’t even want to work for my company.” 

“Why?”

“You know, old money, the history and all that.”

“Then don’t work there, we can continue our business. I know it’s not a lot of money, but you love it.”

Shuhua felt a prickle in the corner of her eyes, so she held Yuqi tighter to distract herself from crying. “Tell you what, let’s table this talk when our initial plans fail.”

“I’d like that.”

———

After graduation, Shuhua went back to Taipei and Yuqi went back to Beijing. They have been keeping contact ever since, even went on vacation together. 

And here she is now, on the plane to Seoul, meeting her best friend again. Shuhua feels her phone vibrate. 

‘Holy shit! You’re coming? You’d better not stay for less than a week like last time we met.’

‘It all depends on the food. So choose wisely, Song Yuqi.’

Shuhua looks out the window, a giddy feeling is stirring up inside of her. It’s been a while since she feels this happy. 


	2. out of the blue

Soojin is spending her brunch at this popular high-end cafe near her office. It's currently around 10 am, so the lunch patrons aren't here yet, the place feels peaceful. She overdid her routine last night, and now her body is paying for it. She should've taken it easy this week, but everyone is on edge preparing for the comeback of one of the girl groups. As a choreographer, she has to come up with a new routine quickly. She runs her hands through her hair and groans. _I feel so uninspired these days._ The clacks of heels on the porcelain tiles snap her out her thoughts. The girl that just came in is clad in matching taupe colored blazer and pants. She is walking purposefully to the counter, her demeanor is cool and confident but her face looks like an excited child in the ice cream shop.

"We're sorry, Miss. The cronuts aren't available right now, but the next batch will be ready in 2 hours."

Soojin feels rude to be eavesdropping, however she can't help but admire this girl’s side profile. _She looks like she just walked out of a magazine._ She suddenly feels under-dressed in her simple tee and sweatpants. The girl looks dejected now, but still orders a drink and some cupcakes before waiting at the pick up counter. "I have extra cronuts if you want," Soojin wants to slap her mouth for her word vomit. _Oh no, where did that come from._ She's not the type to talk to strangers or start a conversation. _It's the exhaustion, yes it must be it._

The girl swivels her body graciously to face her. Soojin is about to apologize and run away out of the cafe when the girl quickly strides to her table. "Are you serious? Really? You'd do that?"

Her puppy eyes are distracting, Soojin has to blink several times, "Yes, I ordered too much."

The girl looks at the plate on the table and notices the two cronuts. "Can I get you another drink, Miss...?"

"Soojin. No, thank you. It's okay, I can't finish this anyway."

"I am Shuhua. Wait, let me get something to pay you."

"It's-" Shuhua is already halfway to the counter.

_How is she that fast?_

—

Shuhua picks up her coffee and the pastry box before heading back to Soojin's table. Shuhua looks unsure and keeps glancing at Soojin and the empty seat in front of her. Soojin laughs and Shuhua is enthralled of the angelic sound.

"I'm sorry, I haven't thought this out," Soojin's voice is airy light and playful. Shuhua wants to hear more.

"Then let me make this easy. May I join you?" Shuhua says gesturing to the seat.

"Yes, please."

Soojin pushes the plate to Shuhua while Shuhua raises the extra utensils she got from the staff, ready to dig in. "Are you sure about giving the last cronuts to this stranger?"

Soojin grins, "Hey, at least I know your name now."

"Thank you, it really means a lot. I have been craving this for months and this is the first place I go to as soon as I arrived in Seoul."

The sincerity surprises Soojin, "You're not from around here?"

Shuhua makes tiny cuts on the cronut, "No, I'm from Taiwan."

"Your Korean is really good."

—

"This is my building."

They actually bid farewell to each other after finishing brunch together, but then realized they're heading in the same direction, so they continued their walk and conversation.

Shuhua looks up to the blue box building then looks back to Soojin, "Thank you again for today. And here before I forgot." She hands her a card.

"A gift card for the cafe? You shouldn't have-"

"Please, I insist."

So Shuhua bows her goodbye and waits for Soojin to enter the door. It's not her fault if Soojin is a little taken by the girl.

—

Shuhua can see the black and yellow building designed like a hive in front of her. Eight months ago, she helped Yuqi settled into a new office space that's available for rent. Yuqi quit her boring office job in Beijing after two and half years. She confided her decision to Shuhua during their annual trip to India last year. She said she still couldn't get over the feeling of having a business on her own.

("I wanted like what we had back in Oxford, but maybe larger in scale. And of course I would want you with me, Shu."

Shuhua didn't have it in her to say no to the most precious person in her life. Instead, they spent that entire evening at that terrace restaurant at Jaipur talking about it. Shuhua drew their business plan on her tablet. Yuqi actually met some creative people from internet who shared the same dream as hers. That's just it though, they had been dreamers for the last few months, too afraid to actually start anything.

"We're stuck in our boring office job and we just don't know where to start," Yuqi told her.

So Shuhua emailed their scribbles on the tablet to Yuqi's internet friends right then and there. )

Here she is, a silent co-owner of a small creative business in Seoul. She hasn't even met the other two people who are technically her coworkers yet. Shuhua joins their project here and there, mainly on design, but only via emails and phone calls. The ding of the elevator shakes her from her musing, she walks out with a smile plastered on her face. She can see their business signage at the end of the corridor, (G)-Idle.

("What is the G though?" she asked when they're discussing about the name.

"The G is silent, Shu. It can be anything, girls, gays, good, gallant, gorgeous-"

"Yeah, yeah I get it.")

—

Yuqi is cracking her neck and groaning loudly when she feels a tap on her shoulder.

"Yuqi, someone is looking for you. Is she the model? But the schedule is tomorrow and Minnie isn't even here." Miyeon starts panicking.

Yuqi runs out of their workspace to their lounge area and there she is, the person she's been waiting for all day. She doesn't give Shuhua a chance to prepare before jumping on her for a hug. The latter is as solid as ever, holding the both of them upright. She tries to say something, but her words are mumbled.

"I can't hear you, Yuqi. You'd better not be drooling on my top."

Yuqi pushes Shuhua at an arm length, "Aww, you've grown. What did they feed you in Taiwan?"

Shuhua rolls her eyes, "Whatever."

Yuqi hears someone clearing her throat. "Oh yes, right. Miyeon, meet Shuhua. Shuhua, this is Miyeon." Yuqi gestures their introduction.

Yuqi hears Shuhua mumbles under her breath, "What's with today and pretty girls..." before bowing politely to Miyeon.

And Miyeon is maybe a little starstruck, finally putting a face to the pretty voice she’s been hearing these months.

———

Soojin walks in to the club on a Saturday night, the smell of sweat and alcohol are already permeating the air.

"They are at the second floor, booth number 22," Soyeon says from behind her.

They walk carefully among the tipsy and drunk bodies and head for the booth. She can see Yuqi slamming the table and laughing at the other two girls from a far. "Soyeon, I think they start without us."

There is something about today that tells her they're gonna get wasted tonight. They are two batches in when she feels someone standing beside her. The girl seems familiar, but her woozy brain makes it harder to recall.

"Shuhua! You're finally here!" Yuqi and Miyeon screamed delightedly.

"Shit, Yuqi don't scream in my ear," Soyeon is complaining.

Soojin moves aside to give the new girl a room to sit as it's only Minnie beside her.

"You're Soojin the cronut girl." Shuhua is smiling while shaking her head, "I can't believe how small the world is sometimes."

That's when it clicks why her face is familiar. Shuhua is dressed in dark navy shirt with her sleeves rolled up to near her elbow. The contrast and the way the rainbow lights are dancing on her pale skin make Soojin's stomach flipped.

"You two know each other?" Minnie asks and the whole table goes silent, making Soojin blush.

"We met at that cafe 2 weeks ago, and Soojin offered me the last cronuts," Shuhua retells the story to her friends.

"We're talking about the same girl, right? Soojin? No way! Really?" Soyeon is amazed at her friend.

Shuhua is confused at the remark and about to ask when Soyeon adds, "Oh, I am Soyeon, this shy girl's coworker."

—

Shuhua is helping Soojin dragging Soyeon up to her apartment. The rest of the girls are fast asleep in her car in the parking lot, Shuhua is going to take them to her place.

"I can't believe they get wasted. Thank you for driving us and helping me with her." Soojin is holding the door knob, mainly to occupy her hand. She can hear the light snore from the sleeping figure on the sofa.

Shuhua is standing at the corridor, still looking unfazed and tidy, unbothered by the events of the night, "It's alright. Us girls must look over each other. Good night Soojin, sleep well."

"Good night, Shuhua. Drive safely."

Shuhua bows for a goodbye then halts herself from going away just yet, "Can I have your number?"

———

Two months in and Shuhua has already got another four new close friends. She is the happiest she's ever been in her life. She feels her phone vibrating in her pocket, a reminder she set to finish sooner today because she has a pressing agenda. The man in front of the room is talking in circles, she's been trying so hard to not grind her jaw in the last fifteen minutes. She looks around to find the adults in the room looking disinterested. That's the thing about being polite, no one dares to speak up. So she clears her throat, wrapping things up to end the meeting.

—

The door she just knocked opens, revealing Soojin dressed in simple white tee and black shorts. "I told you not to bring anything," Soojin looks at her disapprovingly.

"A pretty girl is cooking me dinner, bringing wine is the least I can do," Soojin steps aside to let her in. "Oh wow, it smells amazing." She beelines for the kitchen to peek at the food on the stove.

Soojin intercepts her, "No, you sit down at the table." She is about to protest but Soojin says, "It's a surprise, okay? I spend two hours making this."

Shuhua bows dramatically, "Yes, Queen," and hands Soojin the wine.

—

"I think that's the best home-cooked meal I've ever had in my entire life," Shuhua sighs dreamily.

They are slouching on the sofa in the living room, shoulders touching even when there's still room on the sofa. Soojin, who is enjoying her wine, snorts at her, "Don't be dramatic."

"Where have you been all this time?" Shuhua is pouring herself another glass.

"I've always been here, Miss Worldwide. Anyway this wine is so good."

"Right? As it should, I got it directly from Bordeaux."

"Wow, you're..." Soojin laughs softly and shakes her head.

"What?" Shuhua puts her glass on the coffee table and leans back to the sofa, facing Soojin.

"I can't believe you're younger than me but have your life together."

Shuhua exhales softly, "I don't think spending your time working with adults, coming home exhausted to an empty house, and repeat is the definition of having your life together."

Soojin places the wine glass on the table and leans back to the sofa, joining her. Soojin is looking at her with a somber expression. She smiles back in return to assure Soojin that she's fine. She leans her head to Soojin's right shoulder. Maybe it's the wine, or the smell of Soojin that’s making her head spin, or Soojin’s fast heartbeats that she can feel on her cheek. Shuhua places a kiss on a spot on that shoulder. It is feather light, but Shuhua can feel Soojin's breath hitches.

"Shu?"

Shuhua beams at the nickname and looks up, "Jin?"

They are so close now, she can feel another breath hitting her face, smelling a lot like the wine on the table. She can't tell who's leaning in first but it doesn't matter. Not when the lips of the girl that has been haunting her dreams are currently caressing hers, shyly at first. They pull apart to catch their breaths, noses still touching. Shuhua palms Soojin's jaw and caresses her cheek gently, asking with her eyes for another kiss. Soojin answers by closing her eyes and leaning in.

They spend that night tangled up, all sweaty, high, and thoroughly spent.


	3. the green light

"Jin? Jin? Can you turn it off?"

Soojin can hear the annoying alarm of her phone on the night stand in her sleep, she's been trying to open her eyes but gives up and reaches blindly for her phone instead. It's finally off.

"Thank you."

Soojin hums and is ready to go back to her slumber. Her body is spent but oddly she feels blissful. There's a foreign warmth pressing against her back, also tangling her legs and hips. A hot air is tickling the back of her neck. She feels content, so she snuggles closer. _Wait hold on a minute!_ She rolls out of bed, falling to the floor with a loud thud.

The sudden movement wakes Shuhua like water thrown on her face, "Jin? Are you okay?"

Soojin is sprawled on the floor looking at Shuhua like she's seeing a ghost. Shuhua is sitting on the bed with her hair sexily mussed up, eyes squinting still half asleep. But that's not what got Soojin's attention. Shuhua has the blanket pooled on her lap, making half of her body bare for Soojin to gawk. She can see the red-purple-blue marks all over her neck, chest, and hips. Soojin's breath is knocked off her chest and she feels some heat creeping on her. _Oh my!_

"I can feel you panicking over there. Come here, let's panic in bed where it's warm," Shuhua offers her hand to Soojin.

"You're naked." Soojin blurts out.

"So are you."

Soojin squeals and jumps to bed, ignoring Shuhua's hand, and immediately gets under the cover. She can hear the laughter from the other girl. Memories of last night are flooding her mind: the whispers of is this okay, her nervousness admitting her first time, Shuhua being attentive and understanding, her coming undone, again, and again, and Shuhua... Her brain short circuits at that. Now she is wide awake, she can feel the soreness on her body, a different kind than what she used to, the delicious kind.

"Jin? Do you regret what happened last night?" Shuhua's voice sounds small.

Soojin moves the blanket away from her face to look up at Shuhua, "No. I don't mean to- I am just embarrassed, I guess." Soojin stammers. _Don't look down, don't look down._

Shuhua kisses the spot on her right shoulder then smiles lazily at her, "You can look if you want, It's nothing you haven't seen before."

"Shu--" her words die in her throat as Shuhua turns around to sit on the edge of the bed. If she thinks she's a vampire before, now she knows she's also a bear. There are red scratch marks on Shuhua's back too. She should feel bad for painting all over that pale skin, but all she feels is an enticing heat coiled in her gut. "I'm sorry."

Shuhua looks at her quizzically, "For what?"

"Leaving marks?"

Shuhua looks down on her body then smirks at Soojin, "Don't be. I did the same to you." With that, Shuhua gets up to go to the bathroom as bare as new born baby.

Soojin is left agape at the mouth-drooling sight.

—

Shuhua is standing in front of Soojin near the door. Soojin has been a little quiet all morning, even when they were having breakfast. Shuhua can see the frown and hear the gears turning in her head. “Jin?”

Soojin is looking anywhere but her.

“Hey, you know you can talk to me, right? I am not expecting anything from you. We can keep this casual if you want.” 

“I’m just...” She gestures helplessly.

Shuhua steps closer and says softly, “Do you regret having your first time with me?”

Soojin instantly finds her eyes. A few seconds that feels like an eternity passed. Soojin seems to find what she’s looking for, she advances to Shuhua’s personal space and plays with her shirt collar. She sighs, “Never. It was the best first time anyone could ever ask for.” 

There’s something about their proximity and Soojin’s voice that has her whispering, “So... Maybe we can do it again?”

That seems to be the last straw, Soojin pulls her by the shirt and kisses her. She tastes like coffee and syrup. Shuhua can’t get enough, so she grabs Soojin closer by the hips and kisses her deeper. 

The late morning sees them dropping their clothes like a trail leading to the bedroom. Soojin finally hears Shuhua coming undone for the first time. 

———

“You and Shuhua seem close,” Soyeon says after seeing the notifications from Shuhua on Soojin’s phone on the table in front of her. 

“We text here and there,” Soojin is blowing the heat off her ramen. 

“She seems...proper,“ Soyeon slurps her ramen. “Did you know she’s the sole heir of one of Forbes 300 companies?”

Soojin’s eyes widen at that, “Really? How did you know?” Now that she knows that fact, Soojin can understand the air of formality and royal disposition that seem to follow Shuhua. 

“Google, duh. I’ve never really talked that much to her. Is she a snob?”

“Soyeon no!”

“Hey, I’m curious.“

Soojin can feel a tender feeling creeping in her rib cage and ghost of kisses on that spot on her right shoulder. “She’s amazing.”

———

“Soojin! There’s a bouquet for you,” the lady in the receptionist of her office calls her as she’s passing by.

“Here,” she hands Soojin a beautiful arrangement of various flowers.

There’s an envelope attached to it, so Soojin takes and keeps it in her bag. She has an idea who the sender is.

‘Jin, congratulations on the successful comeback. Your choreography blew my mind. Wish I could be there to congratulate you properly.’

Soojin blushes at the note, thanking her patience to open it at home. She sends a text to the sender. ‘Thank you for the lovely flower’ with a photo of the flowers in a vase attached. She receives a reply immediately. 

‘You’re welcome. Wish I could see you performing instead.’

‘You should be here first to do that.’

‘I’m still stuck with old dudes.’ with a photo of what seems to be a meeting room filled with old men attached.

‘Ouch. The silver lining is you are the prettiest in that room.‘

‘Did you just...flirt?’

‘Shut up. When are you coming back to Seoul?’

‘Miss me already?‘

———

“Cheers!” Miyeon yells loudly as they clink and drink their soju at Idle’s office. 

Yuqi can’t stop gushing about the song that Soyeon produced and the latter is happily taking the compliments.

Miyeon and Minnie have been dancing with the said song playing thru the speaker for some time now. They drag Soojin to dance chaotically with them. But then Soyeon claps and says, “Come on Soojin, show them the choreo.” So Soojin does just that. 

By the time she sits back down, there’s a dangerous glint in Shuhua’s eyes that she recognizes easily. The way Shuhua always sitting undauntedly is driving Soojin crazy, because it feels like Soojin is the only one affected. But when Soojin unintentionally plays with the material of Shuhua’s pants on her thigh, Shuhua gives her the bedroom eyes. Their tension is disturbed by Yuqi dragging Shuhua to dance with her. So Shuhua does just that. 

— 

“This is new,” Shuhua, who is currently on top of her, pauses her kissing ministrations, making Soojin open her eyes and glance at Shuhua’s line of sight. 

“Yes, I got it last week.”

Shuhua’s eyes gleam even brighter, if that’s possible. There is a new softness in the way Shuhua looks at her. She places the most gentle kiss on a new heart tattoo on that spot on her right shoulder. She keeps her lips there for a few seconds, but it’s enough time for Soojin to feel a new wave of emotions in her gut worming their way to her heart. 

Shuhua pulls back and Soojin can’t take it anymore, it’s been two weeks of draught without her. So she flips them around and pays overdue attention to Shuhua’s body. 


	4. yellow light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically Shuhua and Soojin's tryst lol

Yuqi and Soyeon are squished together, sitting on the single sofa. It's another weekend and another get together, they have been doing this for two months now, much to everyone's glee. This is the first time they are altogether inside Shuhua's apartment.

"Shuhua, your apartment is bigger than my house," Soyeon said once they came in.

"That kitchen top is probably more expensive than my annual pay," Miyeon added.

But Yuqi knows, sure the apartment is luxurious but it is empty and lacks her best friend's characters, meaning Shuhua doesn't consider this a home. Which makes Yuqi sad because she really wants to live in the same city as her, the one she considers her only family. Her parents practically threw her out when she came out almost a year ago before she came to Seoul. Yuqi suspected that's the main reason why Shuhua took a week off to help her settle in, which she‘s forever thankful for. 

Yuqi looks across the table at Shuhua, sitting in between Miyeon and Soojin. It is rare to see her out of business attire, and now donned in oversize sweater and sweatpants, she looks so much younger. Shuhua is not an affectionate person, never initiates physical contact or is comfortable with anyone, anyone beside Yuqi at least. However, Yuqi has a lot of question seeing her friend occasionally placing her hand on Soojin's thigh or her letting Soojin casually fiddling with the material of her clothing.

"They seem close, don't you think? I'm glad Soojin has a close friend now," Soyeon says in her ear.

Yuqi hums and cuddles closer to Soyeon.

—

Two hours in, and they are laughing and talking hysterically. Everyone is tipsy now as they are planning to have a sleepover.

"Shuhua, are you really gonna leave us in 2 months?" Miyeon has been trying to hug Shuhua all night, making Shuhua leaning back further to Soojin, resulting the three of them pressed together. Minnie is pulling out her phone to take a video. The sight is a funny one, but Yuqi can't ignore the sadness the question make her feel.

—

Yuqi helped Shuhua tucked in all her friends in the empty two bedrooms and cleaned the bottles along with the used glasses. She is now sitting on the sofa with her hands palming her face. She hears the footsteps coming closer to her.

"Are you okay?"

She feels the sofa dipped beside her and an arm around her shoulder. Maybe she's pms-ing or tipsy or simply an over-thinker emotional wreck. Her tears immediately pour like a broken dam as soon as she looks at Shuhua. Shuhua hugs her tighter and and rubs circles on her back. They stay like that for a while.

"This is graduation day all over again," Shuhua breaks the silence after she calms down a little.

Yuqi laughs then sobs again. She remembers they spent their graduation night crying, mainly her crying and Shuhua consoling, knowing by morning she's gonna have to say goodbye to everything she loved.

"You never stay and never let me stay."

"Yuqi, I-"

"I know I don't have the right to make you stay, but-"

"You do, you have every right to ask."

"This time, please stay. Why do you keep coming back there? Every time you do, you keep coming out sadder and wearier. I can't watch you waste your life like that."

She feels the Shuhua sniffling and hot tears falling on Yuqi's temple.

"You know I have unfinished business I have to attend first. I'll be back after the trials end. I will come back. We promised, didn’t we?"

Yuqi knows all about it, Shuhua told her about her family affair when they talked about their dreams on their last year of uni. But it has been more than three years, and Yuqi is getting impatient each day.

"Okay, okay."

Shuhua says after a long pause, "I think Father sent me more bodyguards."

Yuqi sits up straight at that, "Is it getting worse?"

"It shouldn't be. Don't worry about it."

The frown on Shuhua's eyebrows tells her otherwise though, so she worries. That's all she can do.

—

"I don't like your apartment," Yuqi says later on when they're settling in for the night in Shuhua's bedroom.

Shuhua chuckles, "Good. Me too. This isn't mine anyway. Company expenses."

"Oh. Good. I thought you turned snobbish."

Shuhua yanks and hogs the blanket to herself at that, Yuqi just cuddles her closer.

———

Shuhua leans at the door frame of Soojin's bedroom to admire the girl singing and dancing around in the kitchen cooking breakfast. She has been crossing so many boundaries that she has set for casual fling, what's one more.

This isn't how it's supposed to be. Shuhua has had her fair share of casual flings for as long as she remembers, not having time for a serious one, energy for the effort, or perhaps she's just emotionally stunted. It's not like she slept around, she just had a spoken agreement with the girl which usually lasted until they broke it off.

When she saw Soojin on that day at the cafe, she thought she'd not be any different. But now, her mind is telling her this is a bad idea. There is a fresh intricate feeling stirring in her stomach that's getting bigger each day. It is making her feel things she hasn't experienced before, a completely new territory. And Shuhua is a curious adventurer standing before a vast and unexplored territory, undecided whether to run back or jump in. However, seeing Soojin's step wavered upon noticing her, Soojin dressed in oversized shirt with a pastel pink apron, Soojin blushing and Soojin's laughing, Shuhua feels a first tug on her heartstrings. _One_. She takes her first step in to the uncharted territory.

"Did I wake you?"

Shuhua doesn't answer, just striding closer to Soojin and pins her against the counter. Shuhua has her hands bracketing Soojin, "No, the smell of the food did."

"Urmm.. my hands are dirty," Soojin feels akward, not knowing where to put her hands.

So Shuhua takes a pity, "But your lips aren't," and kisses her softly. It's supposed to be a quick one, but Soojin tilts her head sideways and Shuhua can't deny the girl a deeper one. The morning tastes like coffee and toothpaste. They pull apart and Soojin is still staring at her lips.

"Jin?"

"Hm?" Soojin's eyes find hers.

"Your bacon is burning."

"I know."

Soojin makes no move and Shuhua is lost in her eyes. Another tug, another step. _Two_.

———

Shuhua notices Soojin's joyless look as soon as she opens the door for her. Soojin hasn't stepped aside to let her in, so Shuhua knows something is very wrong.

"I'm sorry, I won't be any fun today," Soojin says dejectedly.

"What's wrong?"

"I have my period," Soojin pouts.

"Oh Jin. May I come in?"

Soojin steps aside.

—

"You don't have to accompany me." Soojin mumbles to her shoulder.

They are laying in Soojin's bed watching a movie with the laptop on her lap. "I know, but I want to."

—

Finding the empty bed beside her upsets Soojin the next day. _Stupid, Shuhua isn't yours._ But still, her heart hurts a little. She steps into the kitchen to grab a glass of water when she notices something on the counter, a plate of fresh and warm croissants with a note beside it. 'You look too cute to be woken up. Hope you feel better. -Shu' is written in a neat handwriting. _Woah, even her handwriting is impeccable._

The curve of the croissant is no match for the upward curve of her smile that morning. She's swooning.

———

"Which one is your favorite?"

She feels another kiss on the spot, Shuhua's spot, on her right shoulder. Shuhua is perched on her elbow, palm supporting her head, laying sideways to face her. She looks soft and much younger in the warm evening light seeping through the curtain. Soojin is still catching her breath after what Shuhua did to her. She almost calms down but when she looks at Shuhua's mouth glistening with _her_ , Soojin loses another breath.

Shuhua notices the cause of distraction, she wipes with her finger and cleans it with her mouth. Soojin bites her lips to contain her groans at the sight. Shuhua smirks knowingly at her, so Soojin pushes her playfully.

"The self love one on my left arm," Soojin finally answers.

Shuhua strokes the cherry tattoo on her belly gingerly, "Do you plan to get another one?"

"I don't know. Any ideas?"

Shuhua halts her movement, Soojin mentally protests but the other looks so deep in thought. "There's this Chinese myth that I am sure you've already known."

"Tell me anyway."

"You know, the invisible string soulmate thingy?"

Soojin wants to say that she knows, but the enthusiastic look on Shuhua's face makes her say, "No."

Shuhua looks perplexed, she looks around and finds what she's looking for. She clambers on top of her, making Soojin flustered, to reach for something on the bedside table. Shuhua finally notices their position and raises her eyebrows at her suggestively, Soojin wants to roll her eyes but the soft warm bare body on top of her is making her malfunction. Shuhua settles back beside her, Soojin already misses the warmth.

Shuhua proudly presents the marker and pulls Soojin's right hand to her gently. She softly turns the palm up and clasps the pinky finger. "They say that everyone is tied to someone through an invisible string on their pinky fingers," Shuhua uncaps the marker with her other hand and begins drawing on the pinky finger. "No matter what happens, they will meet at one point in their life because it's fate." Shuhua finishes drawing a string, complete with a pretty bow.

Soojin is holding her breath the whole time, her heart hammering in her chest, "Do you believe in it?"

Shuhua looks at her meaningfully, "I didn't. But I am starting to." Shuhua takes her hand and places a soft kiss on her palm.

Shuhua's blazing stare burns her, the emotions in her chest finally bursts open and waves of sparks ignite something in her. She's already screwed the moment those eyes found her. She spirals even deeper the more she spends time with her. Soojin should've known better, should've seen all the clues of her falling and falling, and should've known when to stop. Because she is on a borrowed time, Shuhua will be gone in a few days. All this emotion is too much. Shuhua seems to sense it. _Damn her._

With her fingers in Shuhua's hair, she pulls Shuhua on top of her. Shuhua is hesitating. Soojin is crying.

"Jin, I don't think-"

"Shu, just kiss me."

Soojin kisses her urgently, but Shuhua slows the pace and pulls away. Soojin hates the way her tears won't stop falling.

"Look at me, Jin."

Soojin doesn't want to.

"Please, Jin."

So she does. She sees the unshed tears in Shuhua's eyes. Shuhua is as affected as she is. Shuhua uses her right hand to wipe her tears, the action is heavenly intimate, making her eyelids flutter. She calms down upon seeing the adoring look directed at her. Shuhua leans in slowly and captures her lips in an unhurried kiss. It's the most sensual kiss she has ever had, so deep she feels like Shuhua herself is the one physically causing the knot in her chest. Shuhua explores her thoroughly and leisurely, making her skin burn with the intensity. Everything is slow and intensified. The last thing she sees before she falls apart is the revered look in Shuhua's eyes.

—

They are standing in the doorway. Shuhua notices Soojin fiddling with her pinky finger, the mark is a little smudged. Another tug, another step. _One hundred twenty three._ There are so many things she wants to say to the girl who stole her heart. "I think I want to try-"

"Shu, don't," Soojin stops her. Seeing the hurt on Shuhua's face, Soojin adds, "Not now please."

Seeing the desperate look on her face, Shuhua understands, "Okay." _Will you wait for me?_ Shuhua looks up to the ceiling, formulating her words, but then again words are never enough. So she drops her bag and steps closer to Soojin. She holds her carefully, afraid Soojin will push her away. But the arms snaking on her back pull her tighter and closer. Shuhua buries her face in Soojin's neck.

"I've always been here, miss worldwide," Soojin's voice cracks.

Soojin smells a lot like home. _One hundred twenty four._


	5. apples and oranges

Her stomach has been growling in the last hour, the lunch break is getting near and she’s already thinking of what to get later on. The busy morning made her skip her coffee too and she can feel the side of her head pulsing, a sign for an incoming headache. 

Her desk phone rings and she gives out a long exhale looking at the caller id. _What does he want?_

She picks up the phone after the third ring, “Yes?”

“Ms. Yeh, Mr. Yeh asked you to come to his office immediately.”

“Okay. Thanks.” She rubs her temple. _This better be quick._

—

She notices another man in the room as soon as she opens the door to her father’s office. He is sitting leisurely on the sofa with delight on his face, while her father is sitting across unhappily. 

“Shuhua, this is Mr. Lee the -“

“From Nation Textile. Nice to meet you Mr. Lee.” 

The man laughs loudly, “Your daughter does her homework. Please, join us.”

Shuhua sits beside her father and notices a flash of uneasy look he gives her.

“I heard that you managed to increase the profit in your Korean branch by 2 percent in a short time.”

“It was team effort, sir.”

“Now don’t underestimate yourself. You father should’ve put you in charge with the business on our ends.”

“My father knows the company priorities. I am sure he assigns the work properly.”

There’s a glint in his eyes that unnerves her. Everything about him puts Shuhua on edge, and she knows to trust her instinct because she’s trained her whole life to deal with people. His sleazy smile is still present when he stands up, “I am actually here to extend my gala invitation to you and your father.” He pulls out a black card out of his suit pocket and hands it to her father. “We are looking forward to see you there.”

Shuhua looks at her father as soon as the door is closed. Her father must have noticed something on her face, “Not now Shuhua. I have things to attend.”

Usually, Shuhua would pushed her father, but her father seems...uneasy and worried. So she lets herself be dismissed.

———

The gala is now in full swing, jazz music and talking noises can be heard throughout the massive hall and corridors. Shuhua hates the pretentiousness of it all, everyone here wants something. It's very much the adult version of make-believe, everyone is playing a role, including her as the only Yeh heir. She grew up dancing on this, making her familiar with the sensual politics at play. She is not drinking tonight, staying alert.

Her father drags her to an exclusive table up front occupied by Mr. Lee and a young man, his son.

"It's great to see you, Mr. Yeh and Shuhua. This is my son, Mark. Please, sit down."

—

Shuhua thinks she knows where this is going. The whats-his-name has been eyeing her ever since she sat down. He didn't even try to mask his disinterest in the topics their fathers are discussing, chatting her up and being up in her business instead.

"So, it's settled then. I think our children like each other enough to continue to the next step."

"Excuse me, don't you think this is too soon, Mr. Lee?" Her father grits his teeth.

"Oh, it wouldn't be if you had introduced her sooner. Besides, our grandfathers made a deal to join the two families together." Another tacky smile appears, making Shuhua want to throw the glass at the face.

Shuhua tries to calm her thunderous heart. This gala is arranged for this purpose only, she suspects. The guests are all business partners, and the photographs are here so they make news tomorrow. She and her father are at a disadvantage. "Let's not be hasty, Mr. Lee." Shuhua raises her glass, she needs a drink after all.

—

"I am not marrying him," Shuhua says as soon as they are home.

"You have to."

"Which part of I am gay do you not get, Father?"

"You can marry him and still do whatever you do, Shuhua."

"If you think I will give my life up just so you can play house with them, then you'd be wrong."

"Look. In this kind of family, there's no marrying for love."

"Don't you ever give me that bullshit, Father. You married mom for love.”

“I wasn’t an heir back then! And don’t bring her up in this.”

“She’s my mother. I grew up with no mother, might as well no father too.”

“Dont-“

“You know what! I’m done! The only reason I stay all this time is because I thought I saw something in you and because you have no one. And now I think you’re just the same like every other man out there. I quit being the heir, I quit being your daughter! Scratch me off the will for all I care. I am _fucking_ done!” 

“Shuhua! Shuhua!”

She’s long gone. 

He settles in his chair, laughing hopelessly, “It’s better this way.” He looks at the photograph on his desk. “We used to be happy. I am sorry, Mel. I lost our daughter.”

———

Yuqi opens her door late at night to find Shuhua with a luggage on one hand and drinks on the other, “Surprise?” 

Yuqi, still groggy from the sudden sleep disturbance, pulls her close and hugs her tightly. Shuhua can lie all she wants, but Yuqi knows from the look on that face that something happened. 

“Can you at least let me in first before making me your cuddle buddy?”

—

“So, you’re telling me that you ditched everything and run away here, to me?” 

“Yes.”

“I feel special.”

Shuhua throws Yuqi a peanut, hitting her head, “You should be. You’re the peanut to my butter, remember?” 

“I should welcome you to the common people world.”

“Oh my God, you’re ridiculous.”

“You’re gonna stay with me right? I have rooms.”

“You have one bed, Yuqi.”

“So?”

“What if you want to do the do with your girlfriend?” Shuhua wiggles her eyebrows suggestively, the alcohol is making her loose. 

“Eww Shu no. She’s not my girlfriend.”

When the fun dies down and everything is quieter, Shuhua has her head on Yuqi’s lap.

“So, the trial is done?”

“I don’t care anymore, Wooks,” Shuhua looks up at her and Yuqi is able to see the cracks in that facade. Yuqi thinks it’s going to be okay this time. So she runs her finger through that silky hair on her lap. 

———

“Soojin.”

Soojin is walking through the lobby of her workplace when a recognizable voice calls out for her. Soojin has been hearing this particular voice in her dreams lately, it takes everything in her to not run and kiss the owner’s lips right then and there. 

“Shuhua.” They are three steps apart and she wants badly to close the gap, instead she stands there frozen. But it’s okay because Shuhua takes another two steps for her. 

A little cough from someone beside Soojin rouses Shuhua’s focus on her. Shuhua turns her gaze and raises her eyebrows in question.

“You’re Soojin’s friend?” A deeper voice asks. 

“Yes. And you are?”

Soojin really wants a hole to swallow her from this awkward conversation. She puts her hand on Shuhua’s shoulder instead. “Shu, this is Hui. Hui, this is Shuhua.”

They bow to each other politely. Finally seeing Shuhua after two months, Soojin decides that she can be brave today. 

“Hui, actually.. I can’t go with you. I forgot I would be busy tonight.”

Hui looks offended, she understands though as he had been pestering her since few weeks ago and she had been running each time she saw him. 

“I’m sorry, Hui. It’s just, I just got into town yesterday and we haven’t seen each other in a while.” Shuhua puts up a puppy face, Soojin holds back a smile because _woah, Shuhua’s good at acting._

He nods to Soojin, “Okay, text me when you’re free.” 

Shuhua and Soojin are left at the lobby watching each other as he’s walking out the door. There’s this little smile on Shuhua’s face that mirrors Soojin’s. When Shuhua is about to step closer, Soojin steps back and looks around the lobby worriedly. 

Before Shuhua can say anything, she asks, “Have you had your cronuts?”

The question dispels the frown on Shuhua, “Nope, cmon let’s get them.”

—

“I can’t stay.”

Soojin stops in her tracks in front of her apartment entrance. Thoughts of doing something wrong rush to her mind.

“I’m still staying with Yuqi, so... yeah,” Shuhua adds.

“Okay, thank you for dinner...and for taking me home.”

“Goodnight, Jin.”

“Goodnight, Shu. Be safe.” 

———

“Thank you for dinner, again,” Shuhua says in between the spoonfuls of ice cream.

Soojin is sitting leisurely in front of her, also eating her ice cream, “The meal is my house warming gift.“ Soojin flairs her hand in the air then takes another good look around, wincing as she says, “Your place is barren.”

Shuhua puts her hand on her chest, “You don’t like my taste?”

“Uh.. I mean... it’s good.. that you live minimally,” Soojin sputters.

Shuhua throws her head back laughing. Right now she only has a bed without a frame in her new and empty two-bedroom apartment. Her clothes are even still in the suitcases. They’re having dinner on the floor and Soojin is trying to be polite. “I’m still finalizing the design.”

“Oh, as in you draw the design?”

“No, my interior designer does it for me.”

Soojin rolls her eyes, because of course Shuhua has an interior designer for her new apartment in a high-end area of Seoul. 

“Wanna see the bedroom?” Shuhua smirks at Soojin. 

“You’re gross.”

However, not fifteen minutes later Shuhua already has Soojin on the kitchen counter with her shirt unbuttoned. Soojin’s lips tastes like mint and chocolate.

—

Shuhua is laying on the bed, spent and flushed, after Soojin is done with her. Soojin learns that she pretty much loves marking that pale skin, especially seeing the bruises on her hips or the red lipstick stain on her inner thighs.

She lays her head on Shuhua’s chest and smiles hearing the hammering heart against her cheek, Shuhua is still catching her breath. She feels Shuhua’s fingers running through her hair languidly. 

“I’ve created a sex monster.”

She pinches Shuhua’s stomach for the remark. Shuhua’s chest is heaving from her laugh and it feels soft against her cheek.

It’s all quiet after that. Soojin might think Shuhua‘s sleeping if not for the fingers that keep playing with her hair. Shuhua is here to stay this time and Soojin has a confession to make.

“Shu, there’s something I want to tell you.”

“Hm?” 

Soojin shuffles into a sitting position, “I’m sorry for not telling you sooner.. I.. please don’t be mad. I’m not...out.”

Shuhua opens then closes then opens then closes her mouth. “Soojin, uh.. of course I understand. South Korea doesn’t recognize-“

“That’s not what I meant. Nobody knows, not Soyeon, not my parents, no one.” She feels like she’s a second away from hyperventilating, but then something soft is caressing her cheek.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s not a race, everyone has their own pace.“

She grabs the hand on her cheek and leans forward to rest her forehead on Shuhua’s shoulder.

After awhile, Shuhua says, “Just wanna confirm, this is totally ‘yes homo’ right?”

She lifts up her head and find an oddly vulnerable look on Shuhua’s face. She understands, it’s not like she’s gonna dismiss this almost-relationship they’ve been having. “I am not straight if that’s what you wanna know, you dork.” 


	6. red flag

Shuhua is sitting comfortably in the dining area overlooking the Seoul morning skyline on this fine Sunday from the tiny window. The smell of Soojin is all over, enveloping her like a soft cushy cocoon. She just took a shower and Soojin lent her some clothes. She smiles remembering a bashful Soojin stammering to ask her to stay for the weekend, their first time spending two nights in a row together. A tap on the table makes her turn her head to Soojin placing a breakfast plate in front of her. Soojin settles on the seat across from her with the small dining table in between them. Light conversation is flowing and easy smiles are exchanged.

"So, what's the agenda for today?" Shuhua blows on her cup of hot coffee before sipping slowly.

Soojin tilts her head adorably, "I'm not sure. Park? Shopping? Museum? You choose."

Shuhua checks her phone and browses for a min, checking for anything interesting enough to make her want to get her lazy butt out today. "Oh! There's this art exhibition at the Plaza."

"Sure, that sounds interesting."

Shuhua puts her phone down, she's been contemplating to talk to Soojin about their relationship but also not wanting to scare Soojin off. A hand resting on top of hers brings her out of her thoughts and makes her realize she's been tapping the table subconsciously. Soojin raises her eyebrows in question, Shuhua chews her lip nervously. "I like you, a lot." _Honestly, it's borderline in love at this point._

Soojin is surprised by her sudden confession. Shuhua is about to take her words back, but then she catches the redness creeping up on Soojin's cheeks. So Shuhua holds Soojin's hand that was on hers and continues, "I want to try....with you." Shuhua pauses to gauge at Soojin's reaction, she sees the panic rising in Soojin's eyes. "But it's okay if you're not ready, I'll wait. Just let me know when you are."

Soojin breathes easier after that, "Okay. I will."

———

Shuhua pinches the bridge of her nose. She is here at (G)-Idle's office, finally working full time at her own company and also finally sitting down to review the finance thoroughly. She hadn't really been paying that much attention to her small creative company and for that she feels guilty. She had a lot on her plate, she had other businesses besides the big bad Yeh Company to handle. After two weeks tidying up the finance and reviewing the marketing strategy, she's finally done. It was a little messy and she expected that, they are a start-up creative agency with only four employees after all.

Shuhua looks around to the open office area where she can see all her three co workers working on their computers. Yuqi mainly works on web or app design, Minnie works in photo- and video-graphy, Miyeon works in graphic design, while Shuhua works in... well she is mainly the financial officer now but she also works in graphic design. They barely cover their expenses, so Shuhua needs to come up with different strategies to attract clients. She still feels awkward working with an open floor plan as she used to get her own office and secretary. She is also not used to working with people her age, the comfortable and laid-back environment shocked her at first.

("You know, you don't need to wear formal attire everyday," Yuqi said to her on her fourth day.

She eyed her outfit -blouse, blazer, and skirt- "Uh, this isn't that formal?"

Yuqi huffed frustratingly and gestured dramatically on her and the others' smart casual outfit.

"Don't listen to Yuqi. She sometimes wears hoodie, so her office fashion sense is jaded." Miyeon chipped in their conversation.

"Besides, you look good, Shu," Minnie gives her two thumbs up.

Yuqi groans, "Who wears Dior to work in this area?"

Miyeon's eyes bulged out and she got closer to Shuhua to feel up the fabric, "Holy shit, this is luxuriously soft. I feel rich just by touching it."

Shuhua rolled her eyes, "Wooks, I practically ran away, so I only had time to pack my most treasured clothes.")

Shuhua hasn't got time to go shopping, and yes she sleeps in her high-end fashion brand clothes too. The only casual thing in her place is Soojin's clothes that she hasn't returned.

Shuhua sits back after clicking the send button on her meeting request.

"What the hell, Shu? You know you can just shout 'Guys, impromptu meeting now', right? There's no need to schedule a meeting on the mail calendar." Yuqi's boisterous voice is as loud as always. She will never admit to her that she's missed it.

"Okay, fine! Guys! Group meeting now!" Shuhua gives in.

———

They finally got their first big contract for this one boy-group comeback album branding and today is their kick-off meeting with the Blue Box Company.

("I don't know, Soyeon," Shuhua bites her cheek, unsure of the offer.

"Come on, Shu. This is big." Yuqi exclaimed.

"Just to be clear, we will just be submitting our proposal and competing with other agencies right?" Shuhua asks.

"Yes."

"Then may I have your Company contact person for the submission?"

"I can give him your proposal."

"Thank you, Soyeon. But, I don't want it to be a conflict of interest or something. I don't want to sound condescending, but it's really important to do it this way."

Soyeon's grin was unnerving to Shuhua, "I get why Soojin likes you.")

Shuhua glances sideways at Minnie tapping her shoes on the floor at the Blue Box lobby. She puts a hand on Minnie's knee and she gets a grateful smile in return. It's just her and Minnie today, she is here voluntarily while Minnie lost the rock-paper-scissors.

"You know, I was really nervous the first time I met you. You were so intimidating." Minnie's eye-smile is still present.

"I often get that impression." Shuhua shrugs.

"For what it's worth, I am really glad you are here with us."

Shuhua's mood for the day significantly increases.

———

They’re back at the Blue Box office to present their first draft when they stumbled upon Soyeon afterwards. Shuhua really respects Soyeon, considering her success in Korean music industry at such a young age, and also her effect on her best friend’s life. Soyeon drags Minnie and her to the cafe at the back of the lobby. Her steps waver upon seeing Soojin sitting there... with a man she met before.

Soyeon notes her hesitation and follows her line of sight, "Oh! Soojin's here."

The thing is, Shuhua hasn't heard from Soojin for two weeks since their weekend together. It's not like she hasn't tried, she texted her and got curt response in return. _I shouldn't have said anything._ The lunch crowd is still present and the only seat available is next to the two. Soyeon heads straight for that seat after ordering at the counter for the three of them. Shuhua begrudgingly follows, as Soojin's back is getting closer, her frantic mind is getting more chaotic.

"Fancy seeing you guys here," Soyeon pats Soojin's shoulder. "Hi, Hui. Hope we're not intruding." Hearing Soyeon's remark, Soojin finally looks behind her. Shuhua gives a polite smile seeing Soojin's eyes widen.

"Hi, Soyeon," Hui smiles happily, "What's with you and always finding us during our date?"

Shuhua thinks jealousy is a waste of time and effort, but right now the hotness brewing in her chest is new and distracting. Shuhua settles on the seat closest to Soojin, they are an arm-length apart. Soyeon is sitting in front of her and Minnie is beside her.

Shuhua feels Minnie elbowing her, apparently she missed the introduction. "Hi, Soojin. Hi, Hui."

"Ohh, Hi Shuhua, we meet again." Hui waves at her, friendly. And Soojin... she looks so uncomfortable.

"You met the team group already?" Soyeon asks no one in particular.

"My group?" Hui responds.

"Yeah, her team is working on your album branding."

—

Soojin hates the way life is playing silly games on her right now. Just when she is about to finally put a stop to her ex's effort to win her back again, life puts Shuhua literally crashing her meeting. She knows she's been avoiding Shuhua, it's not that she's uncomfortable, she can't think straight (clearly) when Shuhua is around. She needs time to sort her life and she is starting with Hui. She looks to her right at Shuhua who is focused on eating her sandwich. She looks so gorgeous and sophisticated in this cafe. _And she is wearing a skirt for goodness' sake._

As if Shuhua can feel her staring, she catches Soojin and gives her a curt smile. It hurts, but Soojin knows it is fully her fault. Soojin can feel it, this will be another failed attempt to be stern and stop Hui's advances. Soojin can already picture his pleas of 'not now, I have a comeback to prepare' , 'i can't afford to lose focus', and 'please'. Not to mention his group mates talking to her on his behalf. Soojin keeps running in circle.

———

A week later, Soojin was walking at the hallway out of the practice room when Hui approached and walked with her. He kept talking about his group, and honestly Soojin really didn't want to listen to him right now. That's how she found Shuhua and Yuqi who are currently waiting for the elevator. _Just her luck._

"Sorry Hui, I have to go,” She says hurriedly and walks quickly to the elevator, where Shuhua and Yuqi look surpise to see her trudging unwillingly with the annoying. Soojin presses the 'close' button. “Hi guys. How’s the project coming along?”

Yuqi puts her arms around Soojin excitedly, “We just handed the final design. Are you getting off work?”

Soojin looks at Shuhua for the whole elevator ride, but the latter seems to find the elevator buttons interesting. 

“Yea..”

Yuqi notices her being distracted, “Pft, don’t mind Shuhua, she’s been grumpy all day.” Shuhua grunts. “Come have dinner with us.” 

Soojin is unsure, pretty much knows that she’s not really welcomed, “If it’s okay with you guys.”

“Of course, Soojin. It’s fine by me. I don’t want to be a third-wheel anyway.” Shuhua finally speaks and looks at her. 

Soojin is glad to finally sees a smile on that pretty face. Her moment of appreciation is cut short by Yuqi punching Shuhua lightly on her arm. Shuhua is about to retaliate but the elevator dings, and Yuqi runs to the lobby.

“Childish,” Shuhua murmurs but a tiny smile is present on her lips. 

Soojin finds Soyeon with excited Yuqi waiting in the lobby. 

“Hurry, I’m hungry,“ Yuqi taps her foot impatiently. 

“You’re joining us?” Soyeon is surprised at Soojin, the new addition.

“Yes, so I don’t have to be alone and watch the two of you flirting right in front of my food,” Shuhua says quickly. Soojin observes Soyeon and Yuqi getting flustered. _Way to go, Shu._

Soojin walks alongside Shuhua out of the door, the other two following behind. Shuhua makes a turn, heading to the parking lot.

They stop in front of a brand new Tesla and Shuhua opens the passenger door for her, “Not a lot of people know how to work the handle,” she says bashfully. Soojin gets in carefully, not wanting to touch and break something.

Soyeon whistles at the ride, “Holy smoke, I can’t believe I’m in a Tesla.”

Yuqi dances in the back seat with Soyeon, “I know right? Imagine my surprise when she picked me up last week.”

—

They are at this popular restaurant by the famous river. Dinner is the most amazing meal Soojin has ever had this month. The mood is cheerful and happy. Soojin can smell Shuhua’s perfume from the blazer Shuhua put on her.

(At one point while waiting for their food, Soojin shivered. The evening wind is rather chilly at the riverside. She’s a little underdressed in her tee and sweatpants after practice. Shuhua who had taken her blazer off before sitting, quickly offered it to Soojin. She accepted sheepishly and Shuhua put it around her.

“You never offer me your jacket,” Soyeon said pointedly at Yuqi after seeing the interaction. 

“You’re wearing a hoodie right now, Soyeon,” Yuqi said unimpressed. 

“Well it’s nice hearing the offer,” Soyeon rolled her eyes.)

—

They are walking along the river after dinner. Yuqi and Soyeon are walking ahead of them. Jacket around her shoulders are worn properly now, making the smell of Shuhua more prominent to her nose. Her cheeks are cold but she can still feel the tickle of her hair by the wind. She puts her hand on the bend of Shuhua’s elbow and gently guides them to stop at the railing. 

“Shu?” Her voice cracks. 

“Yes?” Shuhua sounds small.

She braces herself as she turns to face Shuhua, the latter is already looking at her tenderly. Soojin wants to cry. “I’m sorry. I need time to think and sort things out. I shouldn’t have ignored you. The thing with Hui is over, way in the past. I’ve been trying to tell him all this time, he keeps dismissing me. I promise I-“

“Jin, don’t.” If not for Shuhua holding her hand, she’d have cried then. “Don’t make promises. It’s fine. I understand.” 

“I’m scared. I’m sorry.” Soojin admits.

“It’s okay. I think... we both need time with ourselves.”

It feels like her world is tilted and insecurities are crashing waves after waves in her mind. It feels drowning. Shuhua’s hand in hers feels a lot like a buoy, but even buoy still gets unsettled by the turbulent waves. 

— 

Yuqi discerns that something is wrong by the forlorn look on Shuhua’s face. So when Shuhua is in front of her apartment building to drop her off after dinner and dropping the other two, she gives Shuhua _the look._ Shuhua huffs tiredly, parks her car, then comes inside with her. After Yuqi brewed some tea, they are sitting on the sofa in the living room. Shuhua rests her head on her shoulder and Yuqi plays with her hair. 

“You’re worrying me lately, Shu.”

“I have, had, I don’t even know, this relationship with someone.”

“Oh, the no string attached thing?”

“Yeah... I fall in love.”

Yuqi turns her head so hard that it cracks. “Oh Shu. I’m sorry. She doesn’t love you back?”

“She’s scared to pursue a relationship with me. I told her I’d wait. It’s not a big deal, it just hurts sometimes.”

_Oh Shuhua._ “It’s okay to wait and it’s also okay if one day you get tired of waiting.”

Shuhua hums. They stay like that for another minute. “Just ask, Wooks. I can hear your thoughts.”

“Is she someone I know?”

“Yeah, we just had dinner with her.”

“What!? But she’s my... How dare you-“ Yuqi feels the anger rushes to her like a lightning. She pushes Shuhua on the shoulder to look at her.

Shuhua has an amused smile on her face, “Relax, it’s not Soyeon.”

“Oh.” _oh._ “It’s Soojin? Seo Soojin? Are you kidding me? How did I not know.”

“Well you‘ve been busy flirting and wooing your girlfriend.”

It’s true that Yuqi likes to confide in Shuhua on her quest to win the girl of her dreams. She feels guilty for not paying attention to her best friend’s life. “I have been a terrible best friend for you.”

Shuhua flicks her forehead softly, “Relax, Wooks. I’m just being discreet about it.”

“Since when did you two get close? I thought you’re just good friends.”

Shuhua leans her head back to the sofa, “I don’t know. Six months ago?”

“You dog.” Yuqi throws a pillow at her. 

“You know you can’t talk to your girl about this right?”

“I know.”

———

The persistent and loud knocks on the front door wakes Shuhua. She looks at her phone clock, 2:30 am. _Who the hell knocks at this hour?_

“Wooks? Wookie! Wake up.” She shakes her friend. “Who are you expecting at this hour?”

Yuqi stirs and slowly becomes aware of the knocking, “I am not. Shit! What if they are thieves?”

“Thieves don’t knock. They just barge or sneak in.”

The knock doesn’t seem to stop anytime soon. “Come on. Let’s check.” 

Shuhua grabs a broom from the supply closet and Yuqi is peeking the peep hole. 

“Miss Yeh, this is your bodyguard.” The low voice from the other side of the door speaks in Chinese. 

Shuhua feels some dread creeping her bones and peeks the peephole. She knows those guys, they’ve been assigned to her since more than a year ago. Yuqi looks alarmed as Shuhua opens the door.

“What is it?”

“Sorry for intruding, but Mr. Yeh is in critical condition right now.”


	7. the end of the rainbow

Shin Yeh is not stupid, he knew exactly what he was getting into when he found out his father and older brothers died. It's an unfortunate accident, they said. But one look at their slimy smiles, he knew they tampered with the car. Later on of course he found out that his father and older brothers were working on getting rid of the old money stench, you know, all the corruption and mafias. He was the youngest, the most gullible, the one who was out of touch of their family business after getting away from that life to chase his dreams. He was successful in doing so just because he got two older brothers who would shoulder the family legacy.

He lost half of his world when his wife died, but he was moving on as he got a daughter to take care of. Life was enough for the two of them. But that perfect morning was ruined when a police officer came by to deliver the unfortunate news. His world was crashing down into a bottomless pit. He moved back to his old, sad, and empty childhood house. Life was suddenly too big and moved too fast for the two of them. The distance between him and his daughter was minuscule at first, then the more she grew the farther they were.

Not long after he continued his family legacy, the interested parties suddenly flocked around him like flies around biological waste. Fortunately, also not long after that, an agent from national security bureau visited him, the one who had been working with his father and brothers prior. They had been building the case patiently and meticulously to bring those vicious people in.

He always tried his best to send his daughter away for school (and work later on) out of the country as often as possible. He was not blind to his daughter's activities overseas, aware of her separate saving accounts ( _he knew the presidents of the banks personally duh_ ) and her start-up companies ( _because damn, she owned five companies worldwide, two of them were based in South Korea_ ). He was proud of her, didn't mind what her actions implied. He expected Shuhua to get far far away from this pitiful life anyway. He didn't know why she stayed this long with him, he suspected that she must be aware of the situation as well, albeit not extensively.

Finally, after years ( _almost three decades, mind you, because people kept mysteriously missing or dying_ ) of chasing and collecting all the evidences, one by one the mafia was brought to justice. It had been the headline news for weeks. But one night he woke up to a familiar man pointing a gun to his head. He struggled of course, but the night still went off with a bang.

———

Shuhua sits on the sofa by the bed where her father is currently laying, still in a coma after a long surgery (we can only hope, the doctor said). She's heard it all from the the bureau agent, all of it. She thought she was prepared but oh how wrong she was. She just signed the papers handed by the family attorney, basically saying that due to her father absence, she now has the executive power to the Yeh Financial Holding. She buries her face on her hands, the corners of her eyes sting with prickle of tears. For the first time in...she can't even remember, she cries. The tears feel hot against her cheeks, but she embraces them as she's too numb to feel anything else. Right now is the loneliest she has ever felt all her life.

———

Few days later find Shuhua sitting on the same spot in the hospital room. She has kept herself busy with monitoring the news, not surprised to find the biggest companies in Taiwan, Yeh included, are currently decreasing in value after the mafia scandal. _Maybe I should sell the company._ But it feels wrong somehow, even though she hates it, it is still her family legacy of which she can still rebuild.

"Shu.."

A faint whisper of her name makes her jump out of her seat and runs to the bedside to press the button, calling the nurse. "Father?" She places her hand on her father's that looks frail and wrinkled. Her heart clenches, when was the last time she touched her father? Her father squeezes her hand softly. She looks up to her father, vision blurry by the tears in her eyes, to find a relief look on his face. Before she could say anything, the nurse and doctor rush in to fuss on her father.

———

Shin Yeh has been alive for more than fifty years and had a brush off with death, but for the first time since a long time, he feels alive. He spends the whole week laying in the hospital bed after waking up talking with his daughter about nothing and everything.

("I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being the worst father to you."

Shuhua was quiet for a long minute, he braced himself to see his daughter walking out of his life once again. But Shuhua looked at him with a peaceful look on her face, "I'm sorry, too."

She stayed.)

The distance between him and Shuhua is still a planet away, but it is slowly getting smaller and smaller. The way the corner of her lips turns up reminds him a lot of Mel.

("You really look a lot like your mom, you know."

"Really? What was she like?")

———

Soojin sits nervously in front of her best friend, her hands are fidgeting with the strap of her handbag to calm herself. Soyeon, sitting across from her, eyes her suspiciously, but keeps eating her cake nonetheless. Soojin inhales gruffly then says, "I'm in love with someone" quickly.

Soyeon raises her eyebrow, nonchalant, "Good for you. Hui has started being annoying asking about you time and time again."

"You're not surpsised?" Even Soojin is surprised by how well Soyeon is taking the news.

"No, duh. He's been chasing you ever since you two broke up. I didn't think you guys would get back together tho."

"No, Soyeon. I'm done with him. Wait, what makes you think I'm in love with him in the first place?"

Soyeon looks at her like she's grown another limb, "Honestly Soojin, the only man whom you tolerate is him. But if it's not him, then who else?"

"Shuhua," Soojin answers softly.

Soyeon looks at her like she's a full grown extra-terrestrial creature at this point, "Yeh Shuhua? Yuqi's friend? The wealthy heir? The hot -"

"Yes, yes that Shuhua. Is there another Shuhua that we know?" Soojin cuts her off because Soyeon's voice keeps getting louder.

"Shit!" Soyeon runs her hand through her hair, probably raking her brain and thinking hard on when it all changed. "Since when? You barely know the girl."

"Well...not exactly," Soojin is flushed by the memories flooding her brain, trying to glance around to avoid Soyeon's piercing gaze. The sound of spoon cluttering on the plate in front of her makes her wince.

"No way!"

———

Shuhua stands in front of her apartment front door back in Seoul. It's been two months since she stepped her foot in this city she has come to love. Her dad convinced her that he's as healthy as a horse and he wanted her to stop fussing over him (she suspected it's because she kept telling him to eat a lot and healthily). He saw her off at the airport and the two shared a long hug at the terminal. Her dad insisted for her to use the private jet (it's better to use it than leave it unused on the hangar, he said).

("I love you. I'm proud of you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too Dad," she could feel his breath hitched at the nickname and his laugh tickling her hair.

He put his hand on her shoulders and really looked at his daughter, his eyes shiny with tears, "I'll visit you soon."

She rolled her eyes, "Admit it, Dad, you're curious to see my companies."

"That and I wanna meet the girl you've been seeing."

"Oh my God!" she looks exasperatedly to the familiar bodyguards standing awkwardly behind her dad.

"Hey, don't be mad at them."

"Yeah yeah. Don't forget to eat and go to your therapy sessions. And take it easy at work. I'll check up with your nurse regularly.")

She feels the memories that she's left behind coming back to her. She has momentarily compartmentalized those memories during her stay in Taipei, too emotional and preoccupied with her family to think. She opens the door to find the now fully furnished apartment dark and empty, but something smells different in the air. The hair behind her neck stands then-

"Surprise!!"

She blinks at the sudden bright lights and familiar yells of her friends.

"Geez, she didn't even scream," someone that sounds a lot like Minnie say.

She blinks again only to find herself hugged tightly by Yuqi, "Welcome back, Shu." She can only laugh and hold her best friend as tight.

—

Shuhua sits among her five friends in her huge dining area. She hardly focuses on anything else besides the girl sitting across from her. Something is different with Soojin, she looks so comfortable and her eyes, _God her beautiful eyes,_ barely leaves Shuhua tonight. Her hair is much shorter now, the way it falls just above her shoulder is tantalizing Shuhua to just reach and touch it. The atmosphere is jolly and chipper, which she's thankful for, but she just can't concentrate tonight. Their stares don't feel stolen and secret anymore, if the knowing snickers from Yuqi and Soyeon are any indication. Yuqi has hit her few times just to get her attention, and Minnie has done the same to Soojin.

Soojin pushes a plate of cronuts in front of her, "Here, your first cronuts back in Seoul."

Shuhua barely hears a word Soojin says, her eyes are busy fixating on Soojin's right hand, her smallest finger precisely. The blooming heat in her chest blossoms, spreading all over her torso and knocking her out of breath. She looks Soojin in the eyes to find the latter flushed and smiling softly. Shuhua picks up the cronut and puts it quickly in her mouth with a muffled, "Thank you".

—

She's leaning against the counter holding a glass of water when Soyeon finds her, "So.. you're the girl my best friend has been involved with."

She's glad she's not drinking (she would have choked otherwise), "Uhhh.."

"Relax. Soojin told me."

"She did?" Shuhua is astonished by the revelation.

"Why are you hiding here?"

She frowns, "I'm not?"

"Please, you guys are dancing around each other all night. Even I can feel the tension from all the eyefu-" Soyeon stops herself and winks, "from all the respectful looking that needs to be resolved behind closed door."

Yuqi comes in then, seemingly aware of the conversation but regards her in a less brash manner, "I think the two of you would make a beautiful couple. You guys compliment each other." Soyeon hums in agreement.

Shuhua grins at Soyeon, "Does that mean you approve me being with your best friend?"

"I mean, you're my girlfriend's best friend, that already says a lot." Yuqi beams happily and kisses Soyeon's cheek then, which is a cue for Shuhua to leave the kitchen.

—

Late into the night, the atmosphere has died down, traces of fun can be found in the occasional murmur of discussion from the people strewn all over the living room watching something on the huge tv. Shuhua stands up, feeling a restless by the anticipation of the shifting eyes she has shared all night with Soojin. She looks at Soojin, hoping her eyes can whisper the invitation to finally talk, then proceeds to open the door leading to the balcony. She sits on the wooden outdoor chair, looking up at the magical starry night sky. Not long after, the door is opened revealing Soojin with two drinks in her hands. Seeing her this close ( _finally_ ) is doing something to her stomach, so she looks down to her feet instead.

Soojin's smell invades her like how a fresh brewed coffee does to the kitchen, and it's making her dizzy. She can feel the heat of Soojin's body to her left, their shoulders just a mere centimetre apart. Soojin raises her hand to offer her a bottle of Soju. Shuhua takes the bottle with her right hand and takes Soojin's hand with the other. She rubs the pad of her thumb softly on Soojin's pinky finger, right below the knuckle. The tattoo is new and simple, but significant in meaning. Shuhua can remember drawing it once upon a time on the exact same spot.

"Shu," Soojin whispers and Shuhua can hear the shake in her voice.

Shuhua looks up to face her. They are close, close enough for Shuhua to see the reflection of fairy outdoor lights in Soojin's eyes, making them more sparkling. It's late at night or some may say early in the morning. Maybe it's the magic of honest hour when the world is the quietest and it feels like when you talk, no one's listening, making every word feels like a secret that only the night sky hears. Maybe it's the way Soojin is looking at her with the most vulnerable look on her face. Or maybe it's the combination of all the things between them leading up to this moment that has Shuhua says, "I love you." Soojin's hand holds hers tighter as Soojin's eyes widens. "I'm so in love with you, Jin."

Soojin's eyes flutter at the confession and the emotions in those eyes makes the reflection of the lights go wild. "I am in love with you too, Shu," Soojin's voice makes her stomach somersault. And she swears when Soojin closes the distance to finally kiss her, she sees fireworks behind her closed eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's been a while. Lemme know what you think.


End file.
